Vanessa Raven
Vanessa Raven is a member of the Vali squad that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. She is a witch that was adopted by the "Golden Dawn" magic association. Appearance A cute, foreign girl with a small slim body, and long pink hair in long twin tails kept up by feather like bows. She wears a pink dress that cuts off at her knees with white frills. She also wears long white stockings with frills and black tap dance like shoes. Her eyes are a weird mixture with the top half being red and the bottom half being blue. She likes to wear a lot of butterfly pins around her clothing and a pink collar necklace with a blue gem in the middle. Personality Ley Fay describes her as happy, care free, and a bit of a air head and clutz. She copies Le Fay way of talking by addressing everyone as "-Sama" to be like Le Fay. She considers Le Fay her bestest friend and ally and is willing to do everything for her regardless of what she asks. Despite this she sees Le Fay as her greatest rival and her goal is to best her. History Her parents were magicians but died when she was very young. The "Golden Dawn" association adopted her and trained her in magic but she was treated like an outcast due to not being very good but Le Fay encouraged her to keep trying and Vanessa eventually invented her own style of "Card Magic" that involves using various cards she creates to complete spells. This style of magic instantly made her become one of the strongest young magicians and popular which she thanks Le Fay for. When Le Fay left "Golden Dawn" to follow her brother Vanessa followed too so she could stay close to Le Fay to protect her, This causes her to like Le Fay to get labeled a "Stray Magician". Plot To Be Announced Powers & Abilities 1. Despite not having any magic talents she possesses her special "Card Magic" which allows her to use cards she created to do various spells. She currently has eight different cards which most of them being used for defense. 2. Contract- She made a special pact with the Celestial Spirit "Aquarius" who she can summon as needed. Equipment 1. She holds a special wand that resembles a butterfly at the top. Despite it not being used for any magic abilities she holds it because it "completes her outfit". 2. Her magic cards- She possesses eight different cards that she can use for spells by holding them up- * Ring of Destruction- a magic card that summons out a special ring of flames that causes a explosion when it makes contact with the enemy * Kunai w/Chain- a support card that calls on a weapon that increases the wielder power for a short period of time. She can card4640201.jpeg|Ring of Destruction Card dsaewd.jpg|Kunai with Chain Card magiccylindersdsc-en-c-1e-205x300.jpg|Magic Cylinder Card mirrorforcegld1-en-gur-le-206x300.png|Mirror Force Card 25833.jpg|Hammer Shot Card drewy.jpg|Wind Bind Card 08bcb01d64371134faa97457af7e1409.jpg|Magical Hats Card ShadowSpell-YSKR-EN-C-1E.png|Shadow Chains Card summon it then give it to a ally increasing their strength. * Magic Cylinder- a defensive card that cummon two cups it works by swallowing up a attack in one cup and then it will come out the other cup. * Mirror Force- a defensive card that calls on a mirror to deflect attacks but if the attack is stronger than Vanessa's powers it will shatter and cause her damage * Hammer Shot- a attacking spell card that summons up a hammer that she can give to a ally for battle or summon it on top of a opponent and it will magically hit them. The more magic energy she charges in it the bigger it will become. * Wind bind- a card that summons a special blue orb with a green net around it. This orb will swallow wind inside of it and release it as one big wind blast. * Magical Hats- a defensive card that summons four giant hats that can be used to hide her ally from battle (only 1 per use). * Shadow chains- a card that summons chains that can be used to bind her opponents. Trivia Vanessa is the same height as Le Fay and unlike Le Fay she doesn't know how to cook and when she tries usually burns the food. Her magic cards are based off of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters